


Online Persona

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Inspired by the adventures of the lila roleplayer, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Lila's been bragging about her achievements on an account no one knows about. This seems to backfire on her.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Online Persona

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SheMustBeStopped, Aguest, Nomolosk, Silverwolf, and Aishling. 
> 
> As you can see there's several references to them in the story.

Even if she hadn't done all of the things she bragged about at school, Lila thought working with someone who had superpowers was a pretty great achievement. With that note, of course she was going to brag about it. Not to people at school, who would obviously call the cops, but online was fair game.

**L.R**

**Why is everyone hating on Hawkmoth? He's cool to work with and we're both working together to reach our goals!**

**UN**

**wtf**

**SheMustBeStopped**

**Why would you even claim that????**

**Nomolosk**

**I know you're joking but that's not a thing to joke about???**

**L.R **

**Who says I'm joking?**

**UN  
**

**COMMON SENSE**

Whatever. 

* * *

**An Analysis on Sexual Harassment: Lila Rossi**

**A post by Aishling**

**As many of you know, Lila Rossi was recently in a photo-shoot with model, Adrien Agreste. After closely examining the photos, in several situations where Lila is leaning very close to Adrien, Adrien's face is showing extreme discomfort. As a result, I believe that he does not approve of these positions and is very much against them. Since I also attend the school Adrien and Lila do, I have also been able to take photos of them at school. In the pictures (shown below), in them, Lila is very obviously pressing herself up against Adrien against his will. See how his hands are pushed between them, as if he was trying to get her off him. In my observations, Adrien is currently trying to make sure there is as much distance as possible between him and Lila. Also I have staged interviews with several classmates in her class. I have included the audio files and transcriptions below.**

**A: Hi, I'm doing an investigation of sorts on Lila and Adrien's relationship. Could you comment on them?**

**Guy: Oh, she told me that she didn't like Adrien at all**

**A: Okay thank you for your time**

**Girl: Oh, she told me she really liked him?**

**Guy: When did she tell you that**

**Girl: A couple months ago?**

**Guy: That's when she told me that she didn't like him!**

**A: Ah, that's all the information I need. Goodbye.**

**With this small interview, I can tell that Lila has lied to at least one of these two about her feelings about Adrien. That already brings her credibility into question. **

**But we're here to talk about her sexual harassment, not her lies. (I've linked a blog post that debunks her interviews on the Ladyblog.)**

**In this essay, I will...**

Lila huffed reading the blog post, already going to the comments section.

**L.R**

**Does it even matter? He'll learn to love it eventually. He should just shut up and accept it. Wouldn't every boy be happy to have a hot girl on his arm?**

**Aishling**

**First off: If you're gonna be here with the mindset of "He'll love it eventually" you can go right ahead and leave. That single statement is making light of sexual harassment. **

**SilverWolf **

**Bold of you to assume Lila's hot-**

**L.R**

**Of course she is. Adrien's lucky to have a girl like that hanging off his arm. He should just lie down and accept it!**

**Aguest**

**Oh my god, how much of a boomer/dense idiot are you? Boys are allowed to say no when someone unwanted is touching them. **

**L.R**

**Well he shouldn't say no. I should know, I go to their school.**

**Aishling**

**If Lila is indeed harassing him like I theorized in this post, then yes, he should say no. I'm guessing since he's lived his entire life as a model, he doesn't know that he can say no, and we,** **as his fans, should be helping him realize that yes, he can indeed say no, and he won't be labeled as a bully or whatever.**

* * *

**DJWifi and the third wheelers**

**Marinette: **Hey you guys

**Marinette: (Link to the blog post)**

**Nino: **Omg Adrien is she actually sexually harassing you?

**Adrien: **I mean she touches me a lot without my permission, and it makes me uncomfortable, but I'm used to it so I don't say anything. I'm fine with Chloe doing it though because she's my childhood friend, but if I had a choice, I'd only let like three girls do it.

**Marinette: **That's the thing! You shouldn't be. You should be allowed to say no. 

**Alya: **Are you comfortable with Lila touching you all the time?

**Adrien: **No

**Alya: **Then she shouldn't be. That's basic facts. If a boy did this, then he would immediately get called out. We should do the same to Lila and any other girl that does this to you. Lila probably doesn't even know that she's doing this.

**Nino: **We'll protect you at school and in public! Don't be afraid to say no bro!

**Adrien: **Thanks guys :)

* * *

Lila was fuming the next day. Adrien wouldn't get near her and Alya and Nino kept dragging him away every time she got within ten feet! 

"Alya!" She whined at lunch, "Why aren't you letting me be around Adrien? Did Marinette say something?" That paired with crocodile tears was usually enough to get Alya on her side. However, it didn't work this time. Why wasn't it working?!

"Adrien said you've been touching him without his permission," Alya narrowed her eyes. Lila huffed.

"So? Isn't he lucky to have a pretty girl like me on his arms?"

Chloe, who had been listening nearby, slammed her hands down on the table, "Okay, you listen here miss. Adrien is a lot of good things, but one thing he is not is someone who causes a scene because of his lifestyle and his disappointment of a dad! You touching him is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! He looks uncomfortable every time you touch him! Unless you're blind, which you must be tempted to lie about too, you can obviously tell he doesn't like being touched by you, so grow a brain and stop."

Lila threw herself at Adrien, wrapping her arms around him, "Adrien, tell them they're wrong!"

Approximately less than a second later, Adrien screamed and shoved her off him. Marinette immediately rushed over to Adrien while Alya and the other girls went to Lila.

Lila immediately started crying crocodile tears, "Ow!"

Alix glared at Adrien, "What was that for?"

Lila held her shoulder, "N-No, it's fine. I just thought it was fine because things were like that back in Italy."

The girls nodded at Lila, then turned to glare at Adrien. 

"You should apologize!" Rose admonished. 

"Apologize?" Marinette asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yeah, Lila didn't mean it!"

Adrien blinked, "I'm sorry, unless forcibly kissing someone on the cheek and then posting it on the internet without permission is also custom in Italy, then no, I won't apologize!"

"C'mon Adrien, just apologize! She didn't mean it!" 

Lila stood up and went to go hug Adrien. None of the girls tried to stop her.

Adrien pushed her away, "I've already said she makes me uncomfortable, and if you all are just going to ignore that and let her come over and try and touch me again, maybe you guys aren't really my friends!" He stormed off. Marinette and Chloe went after him. After all, it was awfully risky to get angry in a city with a super villain who feeds on those emotions.

"Don't worry!" Alya pat her shoulder, "He'll come around!"

* * *

Alya had just posted the latest interview from Lila. Adrien still hadn't apologized yet and was being ignored by the females of the class. It had been a couple weeks. You'd think he'd get over himself 

"Oh, did I ever tell you I got an account?" Lila asked Alya after it was posted.

Alya lit up, "Oh, you should totally comment on my posts!" Lila nodded, smiling happily.

"I'll be sure to do that!"

Alya went to Marinette gushing about Lila at lunch. Marinette glanced over at Alya pointing at a comment.

"L.R?"

"Yeah, that's Lila!"

Marinette clicked the account, going through the post history.

They both paled at the comments claiming she was working with Hawkmoth and Gabriel Agreste, and multiple comments making light of sexual harassment. 

"What is wrong with her?" Marinette asked, voice shaky.

"Let's....show this to the class."

* * *

Lila walked into class, expecting to be praised and bombarded with questions. There was only silence when she entered.

"Lila...You are L.R, right?" Alya asked, from the center of the crowd the class had made. 

"Yes?"

Immediately, Kim and Ivan went to hold her down.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

"You forgot post histories were a thing," Marinette answered.

Mrs.Bustier slowly lifted her phone up to her ear, "Yes, we have a student claiming to be working with Hawkmoth. I would appreciate it greatly if you could come and pick her up."

Lila's eyes widened, "What?! I was joking!" 

Marinette narrowed her eyes, "Right."

Lila growled, ripping herself out of the boys' grip and rushing towards Marinette, screaming.

Adrien quickly intercepted, pinning her to the ground. Lila struggled, shrieking, "This is your fault! If you would just shut up and obey like the rest of the idiots in this class, this wouldn't have happened! I hate you! I hate you more than I hate Ladybug!"

Everyone gasped. Lila screamed more, not paying attention to what she was saying, "It's not my fault that they fell for all my lies when you can disprove them with a google search! You're all idiots!"

It was about ten more minutes of her screaming before the police came into the room and took her out. 

* * *

It was revealed later that she had been lying to her mom the whole time about whether the school had been open or not. That along with the claims of her working with Hawkmoth made her mom send her back to her grandparents in Italy to be prosecuted by their law. 

The class clamored for Marinette's forgiveness. 

In the end, she only responded with, "I can forgive, but I won't forget. It hurt how you all tossed away my opinion because of the person I like." Adrien had appeared very confused at that last part while everyone else told him not to worry about it.


End file.
